earth_1181_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Earth-1181)
History "If I could sum up what my life has been until this moment, it would boring . Boring until I met her, and life changed for the better" -- Shawn Esmeralda Meeting Parker Carlin At the beginning of his freshman year in high school, Shawn met Parker. After telling bullies to back off, the two became friends and only had each other throughout high school. The two are inseparable and have always been at each others side. Becoming Spider-Man After the Callahan Lab incident that gave him his abilities, Shawn decided to use his powers and became "Spider-Man". During this time, he dealt with petty crime that occurred around the city. Overtime, Spider-Man became known to the general public and would soon gain enemies. Player Unknown After a year of being Spider-Man, a new villain emerges as "Player Unknown". At first, he seemed like any other criminal Spider-Man has faced before. However, it was revealed that Player Unknown's main motive was to obtain the tesseract in order to become more powerful. By doing this, Player Unknown would become powerful and no government would be powerful enough to stand up him. Spider-Man first encountered Player Unknown in a S.H.I.E.L.D facility shortly after he obtained the tesseract. After failing to stop Player Unknown get away with the tesseract, Spider-Man makes a new suit since the original one was torn up in his first battle with Player Unknown. During their second battle, Spider-Man was able to defeat Player Unknown. When S.H.I.E.L.D operatives came to take Player Unknown, Spider-Man hid the tesseract to study on the artifact. The tesseract's power would later help design his next suit the Mk III. Rise of the Nightingale A few months after the events of Earth 1181: Spider-Man, the mysterious vigilante Nightingale made herself known after a troubled encounter with Inferno; one of the mutant experiments from Callahan Labs. After finding this out, Spider-Man decided to search for answers about Inferno's presence in New York City. This led to him running into Nightingale. Instead of fighting, the two quickly formed a "temporary" alliance in order to defeat Inferno together. They agreed that they would part ways as soon as the job was done. However once Inferno was defeated, Nightingale offered to stay saying "This is bigger than both of us, we have to work together. The city depends on it. Spider-Man doesn't work alone anymore." The two became partners and everyone refers to them as "The Dynamic Duo" Discovering Parker's Secret A year before the events of Earth 1181: The Toxin Dilemma Part One, Shawn discovered that the Nightingale was in fact his best friend Parker Carlin. After figuring this out, he went to go confront her on the identity only to find out that Parker had found out about his secret too. That he was Spider-Man. The Superior Octopus and The Rise of the Toxin Android During patrol, Spider-Man and Nightingale were attacked by the Mysterious Toxin Android. The Android had a similar design to Spider-Man as well as retaining some of his abilities. This forced Spider-Man and Nightingale to go on a hunt for whoever created the android. After searching through databases and possible suspects, all signs lead to one person; Elliot Octavius A.K.A The Superior Octopus. Before confronting him, they were attacked by the Toxin Android once again. This time there was glitch in it's code which caused Toxin to become self aware. The led to Toxin running away never to be seen again. In their final confrontation with the Superior Octopus, Spider-Man and Nightingale unmasked themselves in front of him in order to bring him back to reality. Instead, The Superior Octopus became enraged and began to attack the duo. The duo had to resort to hit and run tactics to minimize risk being hit by Superior Octopus' attacks. This strategy was successful until Nightingale was hit by one of his attacks. This is when Spider-Man first snapped due to thinking that the one person he cared about was severely injured. Spider-Man rushed to Superior Octopus enraged dodging every attack and even ripped off his mechanical limbs one by one. When Spider-Man realized that Nightingale was okay, Spider-Man snapped back into reality. Spider-Man then walked to Nightingale and while the duo walked away from the already wounded Superior Octopus. However, Superior would attempt to kill both of them. The attempt failed and resulted in his own demise. Callahan Labs There were more where that came from, Inferno was not the only mutant. It turns out that Callahan labs had more mutant patients. It only took a few years for the mutants to make themselves a threat to society. Inferno was just the beginning. After gearing up, both Spider-Man and Nightingale traveled to an abandoned Callahan lab where it has been rumored that the mutants were hiding out there. Once they arrived, it was trap. The mutants knew someone was coming, but they didn't know it was going to be the dynamic. Soon the mission changed from finding a cure to their mutation to just finding a way out and survive. The Return of the Toxin Android Years after the events of Earth 1181: The Toxin Dilemma Part One, Toxin returns but with the knowledge he has picked up from the countless databases it had broken into. It's motivation was to destroy the human race because it thought once they were gone, Toxin could build a more perfect world. Spider-Man and Nightingale would learn that it has brought an army built similar to Toxin's original design but they do not retain the same abilities as Toxin. Before Toxin's attack on New York, it's army was able to destroy and enslave several cities around the world. Once Toxin reached New York, Spider-Man and Nightingale had no back up because everyone thought that the city would become like the others the android has invaded. This led to the duo fighting off the threat by themselves. Since they were fighting off the threat alone, this led to thousands of citizens getting killed or seriously injured. Through all the fighting the duo managed to defeat and destroy the Toxin Android, deactivating the army and freeing the cities it's army has invaded. Lost Frequencies (The Dark Spider-Man) For two weeks, Nightingale has went missing. With the absence of Nightingale, New York City became vulnerable. As for Spider-Man, has completely changed. Outfitted with a new suit, Spider-Man began to use Fear-Venom and intense interrogation methods. While searching for the new weapons dealer Vertigo, he spent countless hours searching for Nightingale. Almost to the point where he has not slept or ate in days. Through all the searching, Spider-Man managed to find another weapons shipment. While intervening with the shipment, he encounters a mysterious figure who turned out to be Nightingale herself. However, Nightingale has been mind controlled by Vertigo himself to carry out tasks he himself couldn't do. Spider-Man had no choice but to fight her but at the same time, tried getting his best friend back. When no other method would work, Spider-Man would unmask himself snapping Nightingale out of control and back into the real world. As Spider-Man reached out to Nightingale, she quickly subdued Vertigo's men and ran away. Later that night, Nightingale would stumble back to the apartment. Once she does, Shawn would rush to her aid. All night they were right there, holding each other. Being thankful that they are back into each others lives. Days past, and Nightingale along with the help of Spider-Man would go and defeat Vertigo. With the help of Spider-Man's tech, Nightingale was able to counter Vertigo's manipulation ability and was able to defeat him. Shortly after the events of Earth 1181: Lost Frequencies, ''the duo realized that they were only just human. Broken. And all they needed was each other. The Draco Chronicles (Work in progress) The Cult of the Raven (Work in Progress) The World of Fear During ''Earth 1181: World of Fear, both Spider-Man and Nightingale were put in separate dream states Defeating Fear-Monger and stopping The World of Fear (Work in Progress) Retirement (The Legacy Saga) After defeating the World of Fear and after Sony Ttark sacrificed himself, both Spider-Man and Nightingale reduced their patrolling as the city is finally safe. Ttark also left his industry behind for the duo so that they can build a better future for the company and the world. This led to Shawn making new tech for the next generation of "heroes" as well as suits and gadgets for himself in case he would have to go back into the field again. Shawn would later marry Parker Carlin and raise the next generation of heroes. His daughter Gwen, always aspired to become the next "Spider-Man" like her father. Shawn would spend the next few years training Gwen to become his successor and once she turned 16, he would send her off into the city. Spider-Man and Nightingale were remembered as the "Protectors of New York" and had their own statue in front of the Ttark Industries building. Shawn had only put on the mask several times after his retirement, that being when his children needed his help and when he faced Player Unknown for the last time. Other than that, both Shawn and Parker lead a company their mentor left behind to greatness. The Dynamic Duo The Infinity Crusade Abilities This version of Spider-Man retains all the abilities from his 616 counterpart. Fear Venom: Made with concentrations from his blood. Spider-Man has produced a type of venom where when injected into host, the host will see his/her greatest fear. Used in interrogation situations during Lost Frequencies ''and ''The Draco Chronicles. '' 'Exoskeleton:' Although never used throughout the saga, Spider-Man could produce an exoskeleton as a defense mechanism similar to an actual spider. History of PTSD and Anxiety Like Tony Stark from The Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-19999), Shawn would go through the same cycle of PTSD and anxiety attacks. Minor anxiety attacks happened after the Events of ''Earth 1181: Nightingale where it was first introduced that there was a bigger threat. This anxiety drove him to begin the process of building the Mk III Velocity Suit. His anxiety would grow during the events of Earth 1181: Lost Frequencies. ''No matter how hard you work, or how fancy the technology is, the ones you care about will always be in danger. After the ''Draco Chronicles, Shawn would have visions of a inevitable threat (which turned out to be Fear-Monger) coming down and unleash a living hell on the Earth. He went on to create a suit that had all the capabilities of its predecessors. However, this suit didn't last long and it was destroyed in a battle with the cosmic being itself. After defeating Fear-Monger, his anxiety and ptsd slowly faded away. One huge factor about Shawn's anxiety was the suit building. He kept making suit after suit, making sure that he can still protect everyone. This led to him creating over 100 armor prototypes (and only 13 are known) and 25 web shooter prototypes. Relationship With Parker Carlin(Nightingale) The two met in high school in there freshman year in Queens. They became best friends and were there for each other in every situation either one of them got themselves into. The two were inseparable and were often seen together in public everywhere. As time goes by, the two would grow feelings for each other but only to deny them once they developed. This feeling often reoccurred, and it wasn't until Earth 1181: Lost Frequencies ''that they realized that they needed each other and were more than just friends. Later on, they would get married and raise two children with their daughter taking their place as Protector of New York City while their son would find his own path and become a hero of his own. The Homemade Suit In the first year being Spider-Man, Shawn did not have access to all the fancy technology. Instead he had made everything from scratch including the web shooters which were known to have exploded in the first trial runs. The suit did not have any protective armor on which forced him to rely on movement to survive. Unlike the suits successors, this one has no strategic advantages or special abilities. "Mark II" In the events of ''Earth 1181: Spider-Man, ''this suit serves as a huge improvement to the Homemade suit. With its new design, mobility and agility increased. Web Shooters are slightly improved to meet the needs at the time. This is the suit that introduces a HUD, the HUD tracks the web capacity and suit durability. Increased Web fluid storage and the suit in general looks more desirable than it's predecessor. The Velocity Suit With the help of the tesseract, Shawn was able to build a Mk III suit based on the idea of using velocity as a weapon. With the power of the tesseract, the suit's back thruster increases speed and can be used in combat. The suit features protective armor and a more improved HUD. The Web Shooters have been greatly improved with stronger webbing and durability. In addition to the suits thruster, it also enables enhanced movement. This would include increased air time and momentum while swinging. = The "Anti-Mutant" Suit During the Callahan Lab incident, Spider-Man, with the help of Sony Ttark and Nightingale made technology that can counter against mutant attacks. This suit features an advanced AI, capable of pointing out mutants and possible weaknesses. With a new layer of armor, the suit can withstand almost all Mutant attacks. Nightingale developed a new web formula based of the original that is resistant to mutant attacks and defenses. The "Iron Spider" Built with Ttark industries prototype Nanotech, the first Iron Spider armor feature automatic armor repair. Based off of the Superior Octopus design, Spider-Man added his own robotic legs similar to an actual spider for traversing various terrain. This suit's purpose was to counter Toxin and his army. The "Fear Venom" Suit This suit was originally built for stealth missions. Due to the disappearance of Nightingale, Spider-Man added Fear Venom Injectors as an attachment to the web shooters. The injectors’ purpose was to momentarily disable the enemy while at the same time cause them to see their greatest fears. The "Predator" Suit This suit is a direct successor of the “Fear-Venom Suit”. The design appears to be more sleeker and is more viable in stealth than its predecessor. The suit is outfitted with a more modified version of enhanced night vision as it is able to single out enemies while in stealth operations. Unlike the Mk XII, the suit is outfitted with an interrogation mode. While in interrogation mode, the lenses turn bright red and a voice modulator activates made to scare the enemy. A vapor of non-lethal fear venom releases making the victim more prone making the victim weaker. The Stealth "Noir" Suit Even though the first Stealth Suit is inferior to the later and more advanced “Predator Suit”, this suit served the purpose of hiding the presence of Spider-Man outside of the United States. This suit was used throughout the Draco Chronicles(FA,DC,VRH). Project Omega After being tortured between the events of Earth 1181: Foreign Affairs and Earth 1181: Draco’s Contract. Shawn made a suit designed to kill both Draco, then Vertigo as revenge. This suit comes with the most advanced night vision capabilities and with fail safes in order to keep the wearer safe. The Fear Venom Injector is given a heavier and more lethal dose causing trauma and possibly death to the victim. A supply of weapons are stored, wielded with Vibranium alloy. At the time, this was Shawn’s most advanced suit yet. However, the suit was locked away because it could be a danger to anyone who uses it. Refined Iron Spider Suit The "Spider-Knight" The Advanced Suit After waking from a dream state in the first half of Earth 1181: World of Fear I, Spider-Man and Nightingale decide to take the Fear-Monger head on. Mk L is considered to be the most advanced suit in the arsenal, retaining previous functions and capabilities from the previous suits. However, the suit was severely damaged at the end of Earth 1181: World of Fear I along with losing the battle against Fear-Monger Suit 1181 After learning about Ttark’s secret about his past and the Avengers, Spider-Man repairs the Mk L suit but makes some adjustments. These adjustments include a more durable wrist blade and faster nanotech repair. The design has been altered, paying tribute to Peter Parker; The original Spider-Man Trivia * Throughout high school, unlike Parker who was involved in sports. Shawn was in the school choir, there are tapes Shawn is embarrassed of Parker watches from time to time. * During college, Shawn took a job a singer for clubs and cafes. Parker did not know about the job until their senior year of college. Shawn quit the job when offered the Ttark internship. * Shawn wears a ring given by Parker, symbolizing their never ending friendship. People would often mistake the two as a married couple, until they actually got married * In all the places both Shawn and Parker have lived in, Shawn is known to hide gadgets and weapons around the place "Just In-Case" * Shawn is a huge super nerd... Just thought it should be mentioned * Shawn is known to replace his jackets and hoodies because they keep "disappearing" * Shawn carries around a picture of Parker in his wallet as a good luck charm. * Everything he owns is on the grayscale... Seriously (Except the Spider suits of course) * Shawn managed to set a pool on fire during on a farm during retirement. * Shawn was the lead singer of a band called "EasyCore", named after the Pop Punk sub-genre. This band was present until he took up the Ttark internship. * Misconception: Shawn/Spider-Man is not a bad liar. In the 1181 Legacy Side Stories, he often lies his way out of situations and even keep secrets which was shown in ''Earth 1181: The Fosters. The only person he cannot lie to is his wife Parker Carlin. * In the beginning of his career, Spider-Man is like Peter Parker from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Later in his career, he would begin to act like Tony Stark post "Iron Man 3" from the Marvel Cinematic Universe